1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to the generation of a bi-directional flow of breathable gas for inexsufflating a subject through a respiratory circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various pressure support and/or artificial airway clearance systems that provide pressure support therapy and/or airway clearance to the airway of a subject are known.
Artificial airway clearance may be achieved via many methods. One such method employs the use of a mechanical in-exsufflator (MI-E). A MI-E is a medical device that delivers positive airway pressure through the mouth, nose, or a tracheostomy, gently filling the lungs to capacity (insufflation). It then abruptly reverses pressure which generates an expiratory flow, mimicking a cough (exsufflation).
In conventional pressure support and/or inexsufflation systems, proper gas generation and delivery timing is accomplished through mechanically intertwined valving.